welcome_to_bloxburgfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AmpharosXie/History of Bloxburg (Amphy's version. )
''NOTE: THE TOWN OF BLOXBURG INCLUDES MUCH MORE THAN WHAT IS IN THE GAME. SO DO NOT COMPLAIN THAT THERE'S NO . '' The original location of Bloxburg, 2.5 miles away to the north-northeast, is a small town with around 83 people in it. The main core of Bloxburg, or where some of you 'live', has around 3,500. The entire metropolitan area has 10,430. So you came here for the history? Well, here we go. Ancient It all started in 790 BCE, when African sailors accidently discovered what is now the Coeptian Republic. They eventually got more light-skinned in the area. The Bloxburg area was settled in 126 BCE, but the city was not founded until 2 BCE. At that time, it had a population of 13 and there were 6 ancient houses surrounding a big temple. In the houses were no more than a pot, a campfire and a straw bed. Only adult males got to sleep on beds. The rest had to sleep on the uncomfortable floor. Behind each house was a field, where the women grew wheat, tomatoes and carrots. They grew other foods later. In Bloxburg, there was also an apple tree planted in 83 BCE which still stands to this day! The BFF supermarket now harvests apples from the area. People began, instead of using tomatoes as gifts to their gods, eating tomatoes by 16 CE. They did it by using bread, which they discovered how to make by 4 CE, flattening it out, and then placing cooked tomato on top. At this time, there was 77 people in the civilization, with 23 more houses to support the growing population. They also raised cows and pigs at this time, and a special food in Bloxburg at this time was the Sihudfi, which was rolled-up bread and tomato and milk was poured on top of it. Sihudfi was the first Bloxburgian pizza. The Bloxburgians used cocoa beans as money, now that they grew it. A Sihudfi shop was built, that sold Sihudfi as many people didn't know how to do it. This is very similar to today's Pizza Planet. Many ancient books were written in old Bloxburgian. Here is one for little kids: Ru gy e ba. Ru sy e hy. Ru hya e outirang. Ru ooliv e cah. (The grass is green. The skies are blue. The fire is orange. The cocoa is brown. ) A school was also built, called the Sghi Block. (Bloxburg School) This is away from the main core, around 2 miles from BFF. The school was later razed by Didiyans, stupid nomads with an IQ of 20, who conquered the area in 47 CE. Didiyan Rule Didiyan rule was awful. They enslaved many of the 166 Bloxburgians. They were forced to work and sell their Sihudfi to their masters for free. Many slaves, however, escaped and migrated to the Kia, the eastern area, and Upper Coeptus. The Kians already illegalized slavery. They helped the Coeptians while they were threatened. Kia declared war against the Didiyan Empire in 78 CE. They were forced to release Coeptus. They, however, reconquered it in 109 CE. The Didiyans now grew a bit smarter and nicer. They tried to make a drink by pouring flavored milk in bread. This was Yeted, the first Bloxburgian milk drink. However, Ben's Ice Cream would be founded almost two millennium later. Yeted, however, wasn't a good drink for the Bloxburgians. They made a freezer that had to run on ice for a limited time. Ice was exported by nomadic Russians. They put milk in a freezer for a Jik, or 1.5 hours today. However, it was just frozen milk. It did nothing well. However, they thought it was a good way to pour milk to make Sihudfi. The Sihudfi production went up by 50% because of the discovery. Also, people mined stones and began to use mugs by 124 CE. The mugs help milk be drunk directly instead of attempting to pour an entire carto of milk into your mouth. It also decreased the risk of milk spills and waste. Category:Blog posts